


Of Escalation and Kinks

by Spoonfulofsuga



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Asphyxiation, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Bottom Jungkook, Breathplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, Top Taehyung, also just another warning that there is non-consensual elements so., if u read this I'll reserve u a seat next to me in hell bcuz that's where we'll both b and u know it, literally under plot in my journal it says puhLEASE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:05:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7438186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonfulofsuga/pseuds/Spoonfulofsuga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone expected Taehyung to blow up on the maknae, but no one would've guessed it would be in this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Escalation and Kinks

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little sin filled thing to quench my bottom Kookie thirst, enjoy or whatever *awkwardly dabs away*

"WHO!?" Taehyung's voice boomed through Bangtan's current hotel room and Jungkook predicted a sleepy and very grumpy Min Yoongi would come stumbling out of his room soon. The maknae rolled his eyes as Taehyung barreled into the bedroom, pinning Jungkook down with his gaze immediately. 

"You." He spat out, eyes narrowing.

"You're mad about?" It was said with a hint of exasperation, and Jungkook never once looked away from his computer screen.

"That was _my_ muffin that _I_ bought with _my_ money. You ate it. It. Was. _Mine_." Taehyung didn't like being angry with the boy he's had a crush on since their trainee days, but Jungkook couldn't seem to stop doing things that grated on his nerves this week. Deep down he knew the real reason behind his anger was the groups new concept and how sexy it made Jungkook look. All of his sexual frustration was being released in the form of annoyance and bouts of rage, largely directed towards the unsuspecting boy.

At first Jungkook had thought Taehyung was playfully over exaggerating, but by now he could practically feel him seething in the doorway. He looked up at his hyung in confusion, pushing his laptop to the side. 

"There wasn't anything else to eat and I was starving hyung. If I knew it was yours I would've left it alone. I'm sorry, please don't be mad at me." He lowered his head in apology, which did nothing to calm Taehyung. In fact it only succeeded in making him more agitated (Jungkook in a submissive pose is a delicious sight).

The youngest was hurt when Taehyung grumbled angrily and stalked to his room. It was so unlike his best friend to be so angry over stuff as insignificant as this, but Jungkook isn't oblivious. He's noticed how irritated Taehyung's been with him lately, even though he hasn't been doing anything he normally wouldn't. It made him feel helpless and insecure, sometimes even depressed.

A door is angrily opened and a very tired Yoongi shuffles out, silver hair askew. "Where the hell is that loud mouthed demon!?"

⚫️⚫️⚫️

The other boys picked up on the weird vibes between the two during dinner and Seokjin, forever the mother, decided to get to the root cause. 

"Spill." He demanded, halting all conversation, while staring at a sulky Jungkook. The boy looked up with wide eyes before glancing at Taehyung who was staring right back. Jungkook answered Seokjin with a shrug.

The other members shared a look but dropped the subject.

⚫️⚫️⚫️

A day passed without incident due largely to the fact that Jungkook holed himself up in his room. He'd noticed Taehyung staring at him countless times with an unreadable expression, but there was a certain darkness lurking just beneath the surface that sent uncomfortable shivers down his spine. So he decided to isolate himself. 

The reason for Jungkook's uncomfortableness was doing just the opposite. His tactic in order to distract himself from Jungkook (or more accurately, from how much he wanted to leave angry marks all over the pale boys body) was to spend time with Jimin. They'd been playing video games for the past hour and Taehyung had successfully pushed the maknae out of his mind. 

Seokjin ruined the peace when he forced Jungkook out of his room, telling him it was his turn to do the dishes. The boy walked to the kitchen, head down, aware of the dark stare on his back. The pile in the sink was large, and it took him quite a while to finish them all, aware that everyone else had gone to bed by the time he was putting the last dish in the cupboard. A shadow moved on the wall, startling him, the cup falling to the floor, broken pieces scattering on the hardwood floor. A dark chuckle he instantly recognized sounded from behind him and he felt his palms start to sweat. 

"Nice job." It wasn't said teasingly, it was said with a sneer, and it hurt Jungkook, but all he did was bite his lip, getting to work on cleaning the mess up, aware of Taehyung's eyes on his every move. In the back of his mind he was thankful that the kitchen was further away from the bedrooms, not wanting to deal with another grumpy Min Yoongi.

"Why are you here?" He kept his eyes lowered to the ground as he stood and dumped the dustpan full of glass into the trash.

"Oh I'm sorry, do I need your permission to be here?" When Jungkook turned around he swore he saw Taehyung's gaze rake up and down his body, that same dark unreadable expression settling in his eyes. There was that annoying shiver raking it's cold hands down his spine.

Instead of respond he stormed angrily past him, making his way into his room, aware of Taehyung trailing behind him. Taehyung closed the door, and Jungkook thought he heard the lock snap into place.

"I don't like to be ignored." And Jungkook was done with Taehyung's shit. He was done with feeling like he was doing something wrong. He was sick of being talked down to.

"Fuck you! You've been an asshole this entire week and I'm fucking sick of it! You're not welcome in my room. I'd like you to fucking leave." His eyes watered with unshed tears.

Taehyung's eyes darkened at his words and suddenly he was being pushed back. A pained gasp slipped past his lips when his back made rough contact with the wall and Taehyung fell in love with that noise. Taehyung brought his hand up slowly, noting how well it slotted against the younger boys neck, like some sort of fucked up puzzle. Then he squeezed.

He watched in lustful fascination as red slowly fanned it's way up the boy's face. He saw a pair of pink lips fall open. He felt neck muscles moving underneath his fingers as Jungkook tried desperately to suck more air into his deprived lungs.

There were frantic hands clawing at his sides, scared whispers of his name, and Jungkook _was_ scared _oh god_ he was terrified, but he also trusted Taehyung completely.

Their eyes met at the last second and Taehyung drank in the sight before him like a greedy alcoholic. There was fear and silent pleas in the form of wide eyes, framed nicely with thick lashes and unshed tears. _Beautiful._

When his hand moved from Jungkook's neck he would've collapsed if it wasn't for them being pressed tightly against each other. Gasps, coughs and sobs came from the boys shaking figure as he clung to Taehyung like a man stranded at sea clings onto a life preserver. And then Taehyung is molding them together with opened mouths, a knee grinding softly against Jungkook's crotch. Maybe he should've tried to stop his hyung's wandering hands and lips, but he didn't. Instead he let himself be slowly stripped of clothes and pushed onto the bed face first. He knew ( _naively wished_ ) that if he told Taehyung to stop he would.

"Want to see your face." Taehyung mumbled out while easily flipping the youngest over. Shaking hands roamed over the boys pretty features because Taehyung was also scared, scared of waking up and finding that this had been just another one of his dreams. But the flesh beneath him was warm, pliant, and very _very_ real.

The third finger made Jungkook squirm in discomfort, but it was nothing compared to the mans dick.

"H-hyung it hurts **so** much. S-stop." He sobbed out, but Taehyung just shushed him sweetly and captured the boys lips with his own, swallowing his pained cries. They soon turned into reluctant moans and gasps of pleasure as he let himself be molded by Taehyung.

He let slim fingers wrap around his throat once more. His breath was stolen as he was pounded into, and he thought he might be able to get used to the feeling. It was worth it ( _wasn't it?_ ) in order for Taehyung to stop being angry with him. 

Afterwards he was pulled into Taehyung's embrace as he fell into a fitful sleep.

⚫️⚫️⚫️

The next morning Jungkook was greeted with a smiling Taehyung, a sight he hadn't seen for a week. He thought that _yes, it was worth it._

During breakfast Seokjin was relieved to see that his two maknae's had worked everything out between themselves, but his gaze lingered on Jungkook because _was that a handprint on his neck?_ but _of course not stop being silly._

⚫️⚫️⚫️

That night Jungkook found himself pressed into the mattress again, grimacing at the initial stretch and burn. Once it started to feel good he fit so perfectly around his hyung, clenching and trembling so nicely, pretty little mouth forming the most beautiful noises.

"You're a good boy for hyung aren't you, baby?" Taehyung would whisper as he did whatever he wanted to the boy. Legs came up to wrap around his waist as Jungkook whimpered, head thrown back against the mattress, the milky skin of his neck exposed to Taehyung like some sort of offering.

"Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on Tumblr if ya feel like it~ pastelyoonkook
> 
> or if you're feeling a bit nsfw head on over to my twitter~ littlegukkie


End file.
